


Little One

by CoffeeQuill



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Aftercare, Alpha Alex, Alpha Lafayette, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, BDSM, Bondage, Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, Daddy Lafayette, Dirty Talk, Eating out, Handcuffs, Knotting, Loving Lafayette, M/M, Omega John, Omegaverse, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Simultaneous Orgasm, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 08:15:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9170362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffeeQuill/pseuds/CoffeeQuill
Summary: John likes to be handled in a certain way.Lafayette is happy to deliver.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [one_golden_sun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/one_golden_sun/gifts).



> Based off a prompt one_golden_sun sent me on tumblr! Omegaverse John/Laf with daddy kink. Here it is.

The room was quiet. The only sound was the humming of the heater and the soft clinking of handcuffs being shut.

“Not too tight, baby boy?”

John’s breath caught at the feeling of Lafayette’s breath in his ear, his voice husky and deep. “Yes, Daddy,” he whispered.

His limbs were spread out across the bed, two sets of padded handcuffs keeping his wrists and ankles in place. A blue silken blindfold covered his eyes, blinding him to the world, and with the lack of sight, his nose took over; he could smell Lafayette’s arousal, the thick pheromones that made his own body shiver with want.

“Good.” Lafayette set a hand on the mattress, leaning down to press a chaste kiss to John’s cheek. “Tell me your safe word, sweetheart.”

“France.” John could barely contain the excitement in his veins, licking his lips; he knew exactly where he wanted Lafayette’s lips to go, and it was certainly not his face.

“And tell me again what it is you want me to do to you.”

“Daddy!” John whimpered, spreading his legs as wide as the cuffs would let him. His body’s slick was dribbling down, already leaving a stain on the mattress. “I told you!”

“Tell me again, baby, or I’ll leave you like this,” Lafayette said, his voice taking a warning tone. “Are you going to disobey your daddy?”

John took a shaky breath and shook his head. “N-No..”

“Good. Now tell me what I want to know.”

John leaned his head back, exposing his neck to his alpha. “I want you to eat me out,” he said softly, cheeks heating in embarrassment at uttering his desires out loud. “U-Until I can’t take it without coming, a-and I want you to knot me.”

“Oh, baby,” Lafayette murmured, and John could hear the smile in his voice. “You know I love it when you ask me to make you scream…”

John didn’t have time to react when three of the alpha’s fingers pushed inside him. He let out a whimper and struggled to raise his hips, feeling the fingers curl and thrust gently; more slick was pushed out of him, only to be licked up by Lafayette’s tongue. He grabbed at the sheets beneath him,  _ throbbing _ with arousal. “ _ Daddy! _ ”

Lafayette gave a gentle blow of air on the omega’s hole as it spasmed around his fingers. “Shh,  _ mon cher. _ You are mine to please tonight.”

“Please, Laf. I-I want it so bad.” John pulled on his handcuffs, heart pounding in his chest. “I’m a  _ good boy _ , please…”

“I know you’re a good boy, John. You’ve behaved so well this week.” Lafayette pressed a kiss to the inside of his thigh. “Daddy’s so proud of his little boy.”

John let out a whimper at the praise. “D-Daddy - your mouth, please!”

“Quiet,” Lafayette ordered, thrusting his fingers in and out of the omega’s warmth. “You’ll come when I say, darling. No sooner, no later, and I’ll have you spasming on my knot… I’ll have you howling for relief.”

John shivered, leaning his head back. “Yes, Daddy,” he whispered, feeling how his hole fluttered and throbbed around Lafayette’s fingers. “Make me come…”

“Anything for my baby.” Lafayette leaned down and slipped his tongue into the hole, just beside his fingers; he smoothly flicked it up and down, then licked around the edges, light and teasing. His fingers pulled out and he took hold of John’s hips, digging his nails in as he began to suck.

John gasped at the sensation, trembling. “Daddy - D-Daddy, please, more!”

Lafayette smirked against his skin, then pressed deeper, one hand coming to wrap around John’s cock. As he slowly pumped his hand, his tongue flicked perfectly inside him, sucking up the slick that oozed from his hole, drawing a whimper from the omega.

“Alpha!” John cried out and squirmed, the chains of his cuffs rattling and snapping straight, keeping him spread despite his instinct to close his legs. “Fuck, fuck, I’m close, I’m close,  _ please _ !”

Lafayette squeezed the omega’s cock, enough to border on pain. “No, sweetheart. I haven’t said you can come.”

John’s hips twitched and he dug his heels into the mattress, letting out a desperate whimper. “Fuck, fuck…”

“Such a dirty mouth, baby boy. Where did you ever learn to speak like that?”

John pulled at the cuffs around his wrists, raising his hips with desperation. “Don’t stop,” he begged, thighs trembling. “Please, please, Daddy!”

“Hush,  _ mon cher _ . I know you want it.” Lafayette pressed his hips to John’s, his thick cock brushing the omega’s in a way that had them both groaning. “Oh, I can’t wait to knot you…”

John spread his legs as far as he could, letting out a whine. “Daddy…”

Lafayette smirked at him, grasped his thick cock, and with one thrust had buried himself into John’s desperate hole.

John let out a cry, muscles contracting around the large intrusion. “Oh, Daddy, oh  _ god _ -”

“Shh, my love,” Lafayette whispered, leaning over John. He took his own deep breaths; John’s body was always so  _ tight _ , so hot and small with every muscle spasm being like the world’s greatest massage on his cock. John was  _ little _ , squirming so prettily when Lafayette’s knot stretched him to absolute fullness - it made the bondage much more necessary.

“You’re such a beautiful little slut, Jacky.” Lafayette began his thrusts, slow and deep, pulling out until only his tip remained before he pushed back inside, bottoming out completely. “I can feel exactly why Alex likes to use you as his little cock warmer. You’re so tight, so warm, so  _ willing _ for an alpha to pop their knot inside you and just ruin your little body…”

John let out a whimper, trembling and sensitive under every thrust. “Y-Your slut, Daddy. Please, r-ruin me!”

“Oh, I will, sweetheart. You’re  _ my _ little boy, mine to fuck and knot and ruin… Oh, baby, how many alphas wish they could be doing this to you, right now?” Lafayette continued his thrusts, loving the way John shook. “They stare at you when we go out in public. You’re too damn pretty to belong to one alpha. If you weren’t with Alex or I… Oh, sweetheart, they’d be all over you. They wouldn’t know who your ass belongs to, or maybe they wouldn’t care.”

John could feel his orgasm, so close yet so far. Lafayette’s words made his skin crawl in pleasure, his cock throbbing with the lack of attention. “I’m all yours, Daddy,” he whispered, pulling on his cuffs. All he could think of was his own pleasure, wanting so badly to be stroked. “Please, I only w-want you…”

“Such a pretty omega.” Lafayette murmured. He dug one hand into John’s curls, spread out across the pillow, and gave a gentle pull, enough to lean John’s head back and expose his neck. He began pressing kisses to the tender skin, drawing a moan from his boy. “Can’t go anywhere with you, without alphas wanting a taste. You’re too attractive for your own good.”

John moaned again, panting. “Fuck - fuck, Daddy, I’m only yours to fuck, yours to knot!”

“That’s how it better fucking be,” Lafayette growled, picking up the pace. John felt wetter, his thrusts becoming easier as his orgasm approached. “Your little cunt belongs to me, little boy, to me  _ only _ !”

“Knot me, please!” John closed his eyes tightly, arching his back. “I’m close, so c-close, please,  _ Daddy! _ ”

Lafayette gave one hard thrust, a growl jumping from his throat as he slammed himself deep into John’s body. His orgasm pulsed through him, balls tightening, and he swore loudly.

“ _ Come for me, baby, _ ” he snarled.

John didn’t need to be told twice, pulling hard at the cuffs as his own release washed over him like a tidal wave; he spasmed around Lafayette’s cock, letting out a cry of pleasure.

Lafayette’s knot swelled at the base, locking them together as the alpha’s load was pumped inside. John let out a mewl, pulling at his bonds as tears threatened to spill, and he let out a sob as he was stretched. “D-Daddy, you’re so - so b-big…”

Lafayette bucked his hips, struggling to keep control of himself; he resisted the urge to keep thrusting, to drag his knot up and down John’s raw passage. “So fucking tight, little boy,” he growled. “Keep milking Daddy’s cock, just like that…”

John fell limp, struggling to catch his breath as tears streamed down his cheeks. “Laf,” he whimpered, feeling the pleasure slowly turn to an aching pain inside him. “Daddy…”

Lafayette gazed down at his omega and his gaze softened at John’s uncomfortable expression. “Did I hurt you, sweetheart?”

John shook his head, sniffling. “I-It just - your knot - it aches…”

“I know, my love.” Lafayette pressed a kiss to John’s cheek, wiping the tears away with his thumb. “Are you satisfied?”

John nodded, gazing up at his alpha.

“Good boy.” Lafayette kissed him softly. “We’ll have some ice cream after this, all right?”

John nodded, then closed his eyes as Lafayette pressed kisses to his jaw.

\-------

John was curled up against Lafayette’s chest, wearing comfortable pajama pants and a sweatshirt as he ate ice cream from the bowl in his lap.

Lafayette had his nose buried into John’s wet curls, still drying from their shower. “Feel alright?” he murmured.

John smiled and leaned his head back. “I told you, I’m fine now.”

“If anything hurts at all…”

“Nothing hurts. You didn’t hurt me.” John spooned more ice cream into his mouth, taking a moment to swallow. “I promise. Everything feels fine.”

Lafayette didn’t get to respond before the front door opened and Alex stepped into the apartment, wearing his usually dress clothes and tie with his bag in hand, looking exhausted. “Hey,” he mumbled, smelling of stress.

John didn’t hesitate to set his bowl aside and pull himself out of Lafayette’s lap, rushing into Alex’s arms. “I thought you weren’t coming home tonight,” he said, looking up at the alpha.

Alex smiled and wrapped an arm around John’s shoulders, pressing a kiss to his forehead. “I managed to get out. How was your day?”

John looked back at Lafayette.

Lafayette smirked. “Alex, love, if you go into the bedroom, could you take the cuffs off the bedposts?”

Alex stared at him, blush creeping on his face. John let out a laugh and pressed a kiss to Alex’s cheek before returning to his spot and his ice cream.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed, send me a message on tumblr! coffee-quill.tumblr.com


End file.
